


You Say it's Your Birthday!

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Tony's celebrating. Again.





	You Say it's Your Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Rhodey snapped his mouth closed, though he did track the flight of balloons drifting along the ceiling. Off in the corner there was the remains of a monstrously large cake - the kind one would usually see a dancer climbing out of. 

"Tony?" Okay, so he couldn't keep his mouth closed. "Ton?" He cleared his throat. "JARVIS?" 

"Yes, Colonel Rhodes?" 

"How long has this..." He spun a hand around the room. "Birthday thing going on?" 

"Approximately twenty days, sir." 

"Twenty." He whistled. "That's longer than last time." 

"Yes, sir," JARVIS said. 

"A helluva lot longer." Rhodey kicked some of the streamers out of his way. The thin strips of brightly-colored paper warred with confetti over space on the floor. "I think a birthday party threw up in here." 

He supposed he needed to find Tony. Ask him what the hell was going on here, though Rhodey could guess. 

Loneliness was a terrible thing and sometimes, Tony was the loneliest man Rhodey knew. 

"Time to do something about it," he muttered.


End file.
